


Instant Messaging || SakuAtsu || Haikyuu

by Giulia_Fear



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulia_Fear/pseuds/Giulia_Fear
Summary: Atsumu da a Sakusa il proprio numero, ma Sakusa non gli scriverà. Ci vorranno anni (e tanti piagnistei) per far trovare ad Atsumu il numero dell'altro e, ormai, sono entrambi uomini.Atsumu, però, non sa se a Kiyoomi piace come amico o come partner, ci vorrà del tempo
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: SakuAtsu_Haikyuu





	1. Capitolo 1 - Numero

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non mi appartengono e questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.
> 
> Spero vi sia utile per passare il tempo.

Era risaputo che a Sakusa non piacessero le persone, i suoi compagni di squadra non ci provavano neanche più a battergli il cinque dopo una bella schiacciata o dopo un punto perché, forse inconsciamente, avevano dato per scontato che al corvino non sarebbe importato, magari avevano anche iniziato a dare per scontato che ci sarebbe sempre stato Sakusa, in fondo non aveva nessun altro posto in cui andare se non quella palestra, non avrebbe mai smesso di segnare punti per loro.

Komori era l'unico che, ogni volta che segnava, continuava a dirgli quella che, alle orecchie di tutti, era la routine, "nice kill"; e a Sakusa bastava. Gli bastava sapere che a Komori piacevano le sue schiacciate, sapere che era lì con lui anche in quel momento.  
A volte capitava persino che fosse lo stesso Sakusa a sbilanciarsi e a lasciarsi sfuggire dalle labbra un "nice receive", che faceva sorridere il castano perché sapeva che, se detto da suo cugino, quella era stata veramente una bella ricezione.

L'avviso per chiedere di partecipare al ritiro per la nazionale era arrivato a sorpresa.  
Ovviamente entrambi ci speravano, in fin dei conti era il più importante evento, ma era anche vero che esistevano migliaia di giocatori bravi quanto loro e forse anche di più e, per di più, le capacità individuali ad alto livello non erano tutto. Era importante anche saper comunicare con gli altri e, era evidente agli occhi di tutti, Sakusa non era decisamente il migliore in questo.  
Quando, quindi, l'allenatore gli diede la notizia, fu colto alla sprovvista e anche se aveva la mascherina sul volto tutti poterono notare la sua sorpresa.

Il ritiro iniziò a dicembre, sarebbe stata una settimana interessante, dove non solo avrebbe potuto migliorarsi, ma avrebbe anche potuto osservare giocatori bravi quanto lui, prendere spunto dalle loro azioni, dal loro modo di muoversi. Sapeva che, sotto ogni punto di vista, sarebbe stato tempo speso in modo proficuo.  
Solo una volta giunto lì venne a conoscenza del fatto che c'era il palleggiatore della squadra che era riuscita a battere Ushijima.  
Si rese presto conto di provare un miscuglio di emozioni non indifferenti nei suoi confronti, perché quel Kageyama non era solamente un ottimo palleggiatore, era anche riuscito a farsi seguire da quella squadra che, fino all'anno prima, era completamente sconosciuta a chiunque.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, si rese conto che era veramente bravo come si diceva in giro, forse anche di più, e che per di più era anche in grado di ricoprire più di un ruolo.

Molti dei ragazzi presenti lo avevano sorpreso, erano tutti davvero bravi e nessuno aveva cercato di avvicinarsi troppo a lui.  
Non sapeva, in realtà, se esserne grato o se trovarlo doloroso.  
Dava davvero l'idea di odiare tutti indistintamente? O magari lo trovavano semplicemente antipatico, proprio non riusciva a capirlo e, forse, non voleva neanche, pensò mentre si rigirava, per l'ennesima volta, su quel letto che non era suo.  
Improvvisamente gli venne in mente che, essendo un hotel, probabilmente altre centinaia di persone avevano dormito su quello stesso materasso e, proprio mentre sentiva il panico montare dentro di sé, sentì Motoja iniziare a russare più forte del solito.  
Si concentrò su di lui, su quel rumore forte e pacato che, fin dall'infanzia, lo aveva sempre accompagnato nelle sue notti insonni.

Era l'ultimo giorno di allenamento insieme, come sempre era andato per primo ad andare nello spogliatoio, si stava accuratamente lavando le mani con più sapone del necessario quando sentì la porta aprirsi.  
Guardò, davanti a sé, il riflesso sullo specchio.  
C'era un ragazzo a pochi passi dalla porta, che lo salutava tenendo la mano alzata e uno strano sorriso sulla faccia.  
-Non mi avvicino, tranquillo.- Lo sentì dire mentre si sedeva sulla panca e iniziava a slacciarsi le scarpe. -Guarda che si consumano.- Disse dopo un po'.  
-Cosa?-  
-Le mani, dico.- Disse mentre iniziava a preparare i vestiti per andare a fare la doccia.  
-Sono le mie.- Rispose freddo il corvino.  
-E hai assolutamente ragione, ma sarebbe un vero peccato che te le rovinassi visto quanto sei bravo.- Disse con la tranquillità di chi non ha peli sulla lingua.  
Il viso del corvino, nascosto sotto la mascherina, si arrossò appena mentre seguiva con gli occhi il ragazzo biondo che si avviava verso le docce.

Solo quella sera, quando fu finalmente tra le rassicuranti mura di casa propria, Sakusa si rese conto che c'era un bigliettino tra i propri vestiti, dentro al borsone da disfare.  
C'era scritto un numero di telefono e un "Miya Atsumu" accanto.  
Si ritrovò a stringere quel foglietto tra le dita, sapeva bene chi fosse Miya, era lo stesso ragazzo che gli aveva detto di non rovinarsi le mani, lo stesso che aveva alzato palloni pressoché perfetti per tutta la settimana.  
Era anche stato l'unico che, senza risultare troppo invadente, gli aveva rivolto la parola.  
Istintivamente sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e salvò il numero, era anche indeciso se scrivergli o meno, voleva almeno sapere per quale motivo gli avesse lasciato il numero in quel modo, ma appena quell'idea gli balenò in mente gli passarono davanti agli occhi anni e anni di scuola.  
Anni in cui i bambini non avevano fatto altro che fargli scherzi di pessimo gusto facendogli odiare ancora di più l'avere a che fare con gli altri.  
Rimase, quindi, col numero salvato sul cellulare senza avergli mai scritto, voleva continuare a credere che Miya volesse davvero essere suo amico.

**A: Toya**  
Motoya?  
_23.32_

**Da: Toya**  
Dimmi  
_23.33_

**A: Toya**  
Credi che potrebbe esserci qualcuno che vuole essere mio amico?  
_23.33_

**Da: Toya**  
Stai avendo un attacco di panico?  
Devo venire lì?  
_23.33_

**A: Toya**  
No?  
Sto bene?  
Era solo una domanda che mi gira in testa  
_23.34_

**Da: Toya**  
Oh  
Ok  
Be' sicuramente c'è qualcuno a cui stai simpatico  
E che vuole essere tuo amico  
Perché?  
_23.35_

**A: Toya**  
Solo curiosità  
Buona notte  
_23.36_

**Da: Toya**  
'Notte  
_23.36_

_Visualizzato_


	2. Capitolo 2 - Chi sei?

**Da: Miya**  
Buongiorno!  
_06.08_

**A: Miya**  
Chi sei?  
_06.10_

**Da: Miya**  
Non lo hai salvato il mio numero? 😔  
_06.10_

**A: Miya**  
No, perché dovrei?  
_06.13_

**Da: Miya**  
Sono io!  
Atsumu  
Miya  
Ci siamo parlati al ritiro per la nazionale.  
Ricordi?  
_06.14_

**A: Miya**  
E' successo quasi una vita fa.  
_06.15_

**Da: Miya**  
Infatti. Una vita in cui tu non mi hai mai scritto. 😠  
_06.15_

**A: Miya**  
Come hai avuto il mio numero?  
_06.16_

**Da: Miya**  
Hai presente mio fratello? Osamu? Quello che mi assomiglia ma che è palesemente più brutto di me?  
Bene. Lui.  
Ha un amico, si chiama Suna, gioca negli EJP Raijin.  
_06.17_

**A: Miya**  
E allora?  
_06.18_

**Da: Miya**  
E allora in quella squadra ci gioca anche Komori.  
_06.20_

**A: Miya**  
Mi dispiace, non ti credo.  
_06.21_

**Da: Miya**  
Cosa? Perché?  
_06.22_

**A: Miya**  
Komori non darebbe mai il mio numero ad uno sconosciuto.  
_06.24_

**Da: Miya**  
Infatti!  
E' da pazzi dare il numero di una persona in giro.  
Ma lo ha fatto!  
Quindi eccomi qui!  
Sempre ammesso che tu sia il vero Sakusa.  
Magari sei mio fratello che mi sta prendendo in giro...  
_06.29_

_Visualizzato_

***

**A: Toya**  
Motoya?  
_06.24_

**Da: Toya**  
Ero a correre, scusa.  
Dimmi  
_06.58_

**A: Toya**  
Hai dato il mio numero a qualcuno?  
_07.02_

**Da: Toya**  
No  
_07.03_

**A: Toya**  
Bugiardo.  
_07.04_

**Da: Toya**  
Mi stava facendo pena, ok?  
Nel senso, io l'ho visto solo alle partite.  
Ma Suna è amico di suo fratello  
E suo fratello si lamenta con Suna costantemente e Suna si lamenta con me.  
E non ne potevo più di sentire Suna parlare di Miya che si lamenta dell'altro Miya.  
_07.09_

**A: Toya**  
Non potevi inventarti qualcosa?  
_07.10_

**Da: Toya**  
Tipo?  
_07.11_

**A: Toya**  
Tipo che mi sono trasferito in Abcasia.  
O che sono disperso nell'Oceano.  
Qualcosa del genere.  
_07.13_

**Da: Toya**  
Nemmeno so dov'è l'Abcasia.  
_07.14_

**A: Toya**  
Vedi? E' un ottimo posto quindi.  
E comunque è uno degli Stati confinanti con la Russia.  
_07.16_

**Da: Toya**  
Be' se proprio non ti piace diglielo e bloccalo.  
E risolvi la questione sul nascere.  
Noi ce lo sentiremo un po' piagnucolare perché lo hai bloccato e gli faremo trovare qualcos'altro su cui concentrarsi.  
_07.19_

**A: Toya**  
E non potevate trovargli qualcos'altro su cui concentrarsi prima di dargli il mio numero?  
_07.20_

**Da: Toya**  
Suna e Osamu dicono che è più divertente guardarlo piangere perché gli hai dato un palo  
_07.21_

**A: Toya**  
Poi sono io lo stronzo...  
_07.24_

**Da: Toya**  
Io l'ho sempre detto che sei una persona fantastica  
E con un cuore enorme  
_07.25_

**A: Toya**  
Ma non sono un santuario  
_07.28_

**Da: Toya**  
Però potresti almeno provarci a scrivergli.  
Magari non vi sposerete e cose così  
Però potrebbe essere simpatico  
_07.30_

_Visualizzato_


	3. Capitolo 3 - Non lo avevi detto

_3 giorni dopo..._

**Da: Miya**  
Sai che presto arriverà un nuovo membro nella squadra in cui gioco?  
Sono emozionato.  
_13.34_

**A: Miya**  
Wow  
_13.35_

**Da: Miya**  
Be' visto che non pensavo avresti risposto lo prendo come una vittoria💪  
_13.36_

**A: Miya**  
Okk...  
_13.37_

**Da: Miya**  
Sei veramente di molte parole  
_13.38_

**A: Miya**  
Deluso?  
_13.40_

**Da: Miya**  
COSA?  
NO  
_13.42_

**A: Miya**  
Non c'è bisogno di scrivere in caps lock.  
Ci vedo.  
_13.45_

**Da: Miya**  
Sei anche ironico.  
Sei decisamente l'uomo della mia vita.  
_13.46_

**A: Miya**  
Hai delle aspettative veramente basse.  
_13.47_

**Da: Miya**  
Stai offendendo me o te stesso?  
Perché me potrei ancora accettarlo ma te?  
Sei serio sul serio?  
_13.49_

**A: Miya**  
In che squadra giochi?  
_13.54_

**Da: Miya**  
MSBY Black Jackal  
E' una squadra fighissima.  
Ci sono anche Bokuto della Fukurodani e Hinata della Karasuno.  
Credo che Meian non ci sopporti più.  
_13.58_

**A: Miya**  
Meian?  
_13.59_

**Da: Miya**  
Il capitano.  
Ha una pazienza spaziale.  
Se io fossi stato lui sarei già diventato calvo dallo stress.  
_14.01_

**A: Miya**  
_Immagino saresti carino comunque [cancellato]_  
Magari se vi comportaste come persone decenti.  
_14.04_

**Da: Miya**  
Ma non saremmo più noi.  
E poi Bokuto è migliorato tantissimo rispetto al liceo.  
_14.06_

**A: Miya**  
E tu?  
_14.10_

**Da: Miya**  
Devi per forza lanciarmi delle frecciatine con così tanta cattiveria?  
_14.11_

**A: Miya**  
Per i sassi sei troppo lontano  
_14.12_

**Da: Miya**  
Se fai così mi innamorerò di te, sappilo.  
_14.13_

**A: Miya**  
Ha ha non ci provare.  
_14.16_

**Da: Miya**  
_Troppo tardi [cancellato]_  
Ci proverò 💪  
_14.18_

_Visualizzato_

***

**A: Toya**  
Ho un problema  
_22.18_

**Da: Toya**  
E' grave?  
Dì che eri con me  
_22.20_

**A: Toya**  
Non ho ucciso nessuno.  
_22.21_

**Da: Toya**  
In effetti sui cadaveri ci sono un sacco di batteri... 🤔  
_22.21_

**A: Toya**  
Ha ha  
Comunque  
Miya  
_22.23_

**Da: Toya**  
Devo dire a Suna che dica all'altro Miya che sta per diventare figlio unico?  
_22.24_

**A: Toya**  
No.  
Credo.  
Ti ho detto che andrò in una squadra professionistica no?  
_22.26_

**Da: Toya**  
Sì me lo hai detto. Ad Osaka.  
Tra parentesi, sono ancora arrabbiato per questo.  
Potevi venire qui.  
_22.27_

**A: Toya**  
E' la stessa squadra in cui gioca Miya  
_22.28_

**Da: Toya**  
Come fai a saperlo?  
Hai indagato sulla squadra?  
Dove si trovano queste informazioni?  
_22.31_

**A: Toya**  
Me lo ha detto lui.  
_22.33_

**Da: Toya**  
Quindi mi hai ascoltato  
E hai continuato a scrivergli!  
_22.34_

**A: Toya**  
Non è questo il punto.  
E poi ti ascolto sempre.  
Faccio di testa mia, ma ti ascolto.  
Ma continua a non essere il punto della questione.  
_22.35_

**Da: Toya**  
Qual è il problema allora?  
_22.37_

**A: Toya**  
Come faccio a guardarlo in faccia?  
_22.39_

**Da: Toya**  
Cosa gli hai detto di così compromettente?  
_22.40_

**A: Toya**  
Niente ma è... Imbarazzante?  
Non ci riesco.  
_22.42_

**Da: Toya**  
Perché no?  
_22.44_

**A: Toya**  
E' imbarazzante, e basta.  
Nient'altro.  
E poi ti immagini che mi vede e rimane deluso?  
_22.46_

**Da: Toya**  
Deluso?  
Da cosa?  
_22.47_

**A: Toya**  
Tutto.  
Cioè dai, avanti, non sono così interessante da riuscire a sostenere una conversazione con qualcuno a lungo.  
_22.49_

**Da: Toya**  
Quindi ti importa  
_22.49_

**A: Toya**  
Cosa?  
_22.50_

**Da: Toya**  
Di lui.  
_22.51_

**A: Toya**  
Buona notte  
_22.52_

**Da: Toya**  
Non puoi sfuggirmi così!  
Ehi!  
Torna qui!  
Kiyomi!  
Torna subito qui!  
La prima volta che ti vedo ti prendo a parole, giuro.  
'Notte  
_22.59_

_Visualizzato_

***

_Il giorno dopo..._

**Da: Miya**  
Ehi  
_09.22_

**A: Miya**  
Puoi scrivermi tra un paio di giorni?  
Ho delle cose importantissime da fare e non mi voglio distrarre.  
Grazie.  
_09.24_

**Da: Miya**  
Ok  
_09.25_

***

_Tre giorni dopo..._

**Da: Miya**  
TU!  
COME TI SEI PERMESSO?  
PERCHE' NON ME LO HAI DETTO?  
STO PARLANDO CON TE!  
_20.19_

**A: Miya**  
Cosa?  
_20.34_

**Da: Miya**  
PERCHE' NON MI HAI DETTO CHE ERI TU?  
IL NUOVO COMPAGNO DI SQUADRA?  
_20.35_

**A: Miya**  
Non me lo hai chiesto  
_20.37_

**Da: Miya**  
MA NE ABBIAMO PARLATO!  
_20.39_

**A: Miya**  
Non in modo dettagliato.  
E ti ho già detto che ci vedo.  
_20.41_

**Da: Miya**  
Sono ancora sotto shock  
_20.43_

**A: Miya**  
Scusa?  
_20.44_

**Da: Miya**  
Ma quindi scusa, quando ti ho scritto eri già ad Osaka?  
_20.45_

**A: Miya**  
Sì?  
_20.47_

**Da: Miya**  
E non mi hai detto nulla?  
_20.48_

**A: Miya**  
Ti ripeto che non me lo hai chiesto.  
_20.50_

**Da: Miya**  
Mi devi un caffè.  
_20.52_

**A: Miya**  
Perché?  
_20.55_

**Da: Miya**  
Perché sono sotto shock  
_E anche perché ho sbavato sulla maglia della squadra quando ti ho visto. [cancellato]_  
_20.56_

**A: Miya**  
Nel 2000 e mai.  
_20.58_

**Da: Miya**  
Lo prendo per un appuntamento.  
_20.59_

***

_Stessa sera..._

**A: Samu**  
Oi  
_20.10_

**Da: Samu**  
Che vuoi?  
_20.12_

**A: Samu**  
Non crederai mai a quello che sto per dirti!  
_20.15_

**Da: Samu**  
La tua cotta storica è in squadra con te.  
_20.17_

**A: Samu**  
Come lo sai?  
_20.18_

**Da: Samu**  
Me lo ha detto Suna ieri.  
_20.22_

**A: Samu**  
E perché diavolo non me lo hai detto?  
_20.23_

**Da: Samu**  
Volevo immaginarmi la tua faccia sotto shock quando te lo saresti visto davanti.  
Perché sono sicuro che sia stata bellissima.  
_20.26_

**A: Samu**  
Ti odio.  
Sei il peggior fratello del mondo.  
_20.27_

**Da: Samu**  
E difendo il mio titolo con le unghie e con i denti. 👑  
_20.28_

**A: Samu**  
🖕  
_20.30_

**Da: Samu**  
Vedi di non farlo scappare.  
_20.31_

**A: Samu**  
Non lo farei mai.  
Non volontariamente almeno.  
_20.32_

***

_Stessa sera..._

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: SunaRin**  
Atsumu c'è un messaggio per te da parte di Komori.  
"Di a quella sottospecie di pallavolista che se Kiyoomi mi dovesse dire, anche solo per sbaglio, che lo ha fatto soffrire, avrà bisogno di un biglietto per l'Abcasia il prima possibile perché altrimenti finirà fatto a pezzi e nascosto nei luoghi peggiori del Giappone."  
_21.20_

**Al gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: SunaRin e Samu**  
Era davvero necessario farlo sapere anche a Samu?  
_21.22_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: SunaRin**  
Tanto glielo avrei detto comunque  
Così ho risparmiato tempo  
_21.25_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: Samu**  
Komori mi sta simpatico.  
_21.26_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: SunaRin**  
Sì è una brava persona  
_21.27_

**Al gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: SunaRin e Samu**  
Mi ha letteralmente appena minacciato di morte  
_21.29_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: Samu**  
E ha tutta la mia approvazione  
_21.30_

**Al gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: SunaRin e Samu**  
Fottiti.  
Anzi fottetevi tutti e due.  
A mala pena lo conosco.  
_21.33_  
  
**Al gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili**  
A: SunaRin e Samu  
E POI DOVE CAZZO E' L'ABCASIA?  
_01.03_


	4. Capitolo 4 - Gruppo

_Giorni dopo..._

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Meian**  
Domani allenamento in sala pesi. Puntuali.  
_19.22_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Inunaki**  
Si papà  
_19.26_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Bokuto**  
A che ora?  
_19.34_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Meian**  
Alle nove  
_19.36_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Barnes**  
Da quando sei così diligente da chiedere anche l'orario?  
_19.38_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Bokuto**  
Akaashi è qui in città e mi ha chiesto a che ora e io gli ho detto che non lo sapevo  
E quindi mi ha costretto ad informarmi  
_19.40_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Tomas**  
Quindi non dobbiamo abituarci...  
_19.42_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Hinata**  
Woaaaah sono sicuro di essere migliorato rispetto alla settimana scorsa!  
_19.42_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Miya**  
Tanto sono migliorato di più io.  
_20.44_

***

_Quella stessa sera..._

**A: Miya**  
Dov'è la sala pesi?  
_20.22_

**Da: Miya**  
Perché non lo chiedi sul gruppo?  
Nessuno ha intenzione di morderti.  
Comunque, vai all'entrata di oggi e poi al posto di andare a sinistra, quando esci dallo spogliatoio, vai a destra, in fondo al corridoio, davanti a te c'è l'infermeria, vai a destra e in fondo c'è la sala pesi.  
_20.31_

**A: Miya**  
In pratica quando entro è dritto in fondo.  
_20.34_

**Da: Miya**  
Se vuoi farla facile, sì.  
Comunque.  
Come ti trovi?  
_20.38_

**A: Miya**  
Sono qui da letteralmente tre giorni Miya.  
_20.42_

**Da: Miya**  
Devi proprio chiamarmi Miya?  
_20.43_

**A: Miya**  
Come dovrei chiamarti scusa?  
_20.47_

**Da: Miya**  
Come ti pare, ma Miya mi sembra un sacco formale.  
E poi mi sembri il mio insegnante di matematica del liceo.  
Mi odiava.  
_20.48_

**A: Miya**  
Magari aveva ragione.  
_20.49_

**Da: Miya**  
Non è vero!  
Mi impegnavo tantissimo in quella materia del cazzo.  
Che poi fa pure schifo.  
_20.52_

**A: Miya**  
Comunque sarai Miya, non ho un altro nome da darti.  
_20.54_

**Da: Miya**  
Atsumu.  
Puoi chiamarmi Atsumu.  
E io ti chiamerò...  
_20.58_

**A: Miya**  
Col mio cognome.  
Sakusa.  
E' facile.  
_21.00_

**Da: Miya**  
Omi-Omi.  
Molto poetico direi.  
_21.08_

**A: Miya**  
Ci hai messo 10 minuti per questo... ?  
_21.10_

**Da: Miya**  
Mi stavi aspettando? 😉  
_21.11_

**A: Miya**  
No  
Stavo parlando con Motoya e ho visto la tua notifica.  
_21.13_

**Da: Miya**  
E' la cosa più dolce che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me. 😭  
_21.15_

**A: Miya**  
Non ho letteralmente fatto nulla di speciale...  
_21.16_

**Da: Miya**  
Omi-Omi non dire così 😭  
_21.17_

**A: Miya**  
Ci sentiamo quando ti sarai ripreso  
E smettila di chiamarmi Omi-Omi, Miya  
_21.19_

***

_Quella stessa sera...  
Dal telefono di Komori..._

**A: Suna**  
Sentito niente dal tuo amico?  
_20.47_

**Da: Suna**  
In realtà sì   
E l'altro giorno all'una di notte ha scritto su un gruppo che non ha idea di dove si trovi l'Abcasia.  
Comunque  
Ha detto cose tipo che è follemente innamorato  
E che non può vivere così  
E quando noi gli abbiamo detto di dirglielo lui ha detto una cosa del tipo "non potrei vivere neanche sapendo che non mi ama" e piagnistei vari.  
Ti mando gli screenshot  
[foto inviata]  
[foto inviata]  
[foto inviata]  
[foto inviata]  
_20.56_

**A: Suna**  
Wow quasi mi sembra una crudeltà lasciarlo in vita con tutto il dolore che prova...  
_20.59_

**Da: Suna**  
E' completamente fuori di testa  
Per Sakusa intendo  
Da anni.  
_21.01_

**A: Suna**  
Da anni?  
_21.02_

**Da: Suna**  
Sì, anni.  
Credo dal secondo anno di liceo anche se fingeva di no.  
Poi lo ha incontrato al ritiro per la nazionale e ha preso la tangente e addio. Chi l'ha più visto.  
_21.05_

**A: Suna**  
Kiyoomi non mi ha mai parlato di lui  
Nè di nessun altro  
Quindi non so dirti quanto sia effettivamente interessato.  
_21.07_

**Da: Suna**  
Che importa, anzi, se si prende un palo tanto meglio.  
_21.08_

**A: Suna**  
Perché?  
_21.09_

**Da: Suna**  
Così smette di sbattere in faccia a me e Osamu quanto è "più figo di noi"  
Anche perché Sakusa non è un brutto ragazzo  
Ed essere rifiutato farà precipitare la sua autostima a picco.  
E ben gli sta.  
_21.12_

**A: Suna**  
Quasi mi dispiace per lui  
_21.13_

**Da: Suna**  
Citazione di quello che disse che lo avrebbe fatto a pezzetti e sparpagliato per il Giappone  
_21.14_

**A: Suna**  
Era un momento di iperprotettività il mio  
_21.16_

**Da: Suna**  
Sì sì, belle le scuse.  
_21.18_

***

_Quella stessa sera..._

**Suna ha creato un nuovo gruppo  
Suna lo ha chiamato "Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti"  
Suna ti ha aggiunto  
Suna ha aggiunto XXX - XXXXXXX**

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Suna**  
Così Osamu puoi lamentarti direttamente con Komori  
_21.16_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**  
**Da: Osamu Miya**  
Ho una domanda importantissima.  
21.19

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
A: Osamu Miya e Suna**  
Non ho intenzione di uccidere nessuno.  
_21.19_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Osamu Miya**  
Avresti la mia benedizione  
Dov'è l'Abcasia?  
_21.20_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
A: Osamu Miya e Suna**  
Oh hahahahaha  
E' tipo vicino alla Russia credo.  
O almeno così mi ha detto Kiyoomi  
_21.22_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Osamu Miya**  
Perché parlate di Stati sconosciuti?  
_21.24_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
A: Osamu Miya e Suna**  
Quando Atsumu gli ha scritto la prima volta mi ha chiesto per quale motivo vi avessi dato il suo numero.  
E mi ha detto che potevo inventarmi una scusa.  
E una di quelle che mi ha suggerito lui era di dirgli che era fuggito in Abcasia.  
_21.27_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Suna**  
Ora la domanda vera è:  
Perché sa dove si trova questo posto?  
_21.28_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
A: Osamu Miya e Suna**  
Gli piacciono le cose particolari? Credo?  
_21.29_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Suna**  
Be' Atsumu è particolare  
_21.31_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Osamu Miya**  
Non in maniera positiva però  
_21.34_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Suna**  
Dettagli  
Al prossimo aggiornamento.  
_21.38_  
  


***

_Quella notte..._

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: Samu e SunaRin**  
Oi  
Ehi  
Samu?  
SunaRin  
Siete svegli?  
Dai svegliatevi  
Ho bisogno di voi.  
Ehi  
_02.46_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: Samu**  
Spero che sia una questione di vita o di morte  
Perché al contrario di te, io domani lavoro.  
_02.49_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: SunaRin e Samu**  
Anche io lavoro, comunque  
Ho una domanda.  
Se c'è un gruppo con tutta la squadra no?  
Perché dovresti scrivere un messaggio a me per avere un'informazione?  
_02.52_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: SunaRin**  
Se ti ha chiesto dov'è il bagno non è una proposta di matrimonio.   
E nemmeno un invito ad uscire.  
_02.54_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: SunaRin e Samu**  
Ha ha ha  
Sono serio.  
Perché dovresti scrivere a me quando puoi scrivere agli altri?  
_02.55_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: SunaRin**  
Vuoi che chieda a Komori di dirgli di smetterla?  
_02.56_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: SunaRin e Samu**  
EH?  
SEI PAZZO?  
SPERO TU STIA SCHERZANDO  
NON AZZARDARTI A FARLO BRUTTO BASTARDO  
Volevo solo sapere se vuol dire qualcosa.  
Cioè, almeno non mi odia?  
_02.58_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: Samu**  
Wow, in effetti è un evento più unico che raro che qualcuno non ti odi  
_03.01_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: SunaRin e Samu**  
BOKUTO MI VUOLE BENE!!!  
E SONO SERIO!  
POTETE FARE I SERI PER UNA CAZZO DI VOLTA?  
_03.03_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
Da: Samu**  
Non ti odia  
E' un grande passo.  
_03.05_

**Dal gruppo: Vi odio ma siete utili  
A: SunaRin e Samu**  
Fottetevi  
Siete inutili  
_03.08_

**Atsumu Miya ha cambiato il nome del gruppo in "Vi odio e siete inutili"**


	5. Chapter 5

_Due mesi dopo..._

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Tomas**  
Dovete seriamente litigare tutto il santo giorno voi due? @Miya Atsumu @Sakusa Kiyoomi  
_20.23_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Inunaki**  
Parlare civilmente dovrebbe essere un prerequisito che vi portate dietro dalle elementari  
_20.27_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Barnes**  
Sono giovani loro, chissà se hanno mai fatto gli spiedini con la frutta...  
_20.29_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Meian**  
Tralasciando gli spiedini per frutta...  
Credo che dovreste parlare in maniera decente.  
Senza urlarvi addosso ogni due per tre.  
_20.33_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Bokuto**  
Che succede?  
_20.35_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Miya**  
Non è colpa mia se qualcuno ha la stessa capacità di conversazione di un triceratopo.  
_20.39_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**A: tutti**  
Almeno loro hanno la fortuna di non averti incontrato.  
Buona notte.  
_20.47_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Hinata**  
Cattivo Omi-san  
Ma non ho capito il problema.  
Non potete andare d'accordo e basta?  
_20.49_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Barnes**  
Non credo che gli esseri umani normali possano andare d'accordo con tutti come te e Bokuto  
_20.51_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Hinata**  
Io non vado d'accordo con tutti  
Kageyama e io litighiamo sempre.  
_20.54_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Bokuto**  
Non credo che lui valga.  
_20.59_

***

_Quella sera..._

**A: Samu**  
Samu  
_21.20_

**Da: Samu**  
Oi  
_21.22_

**A: Samu**  
Credi che sia insopportabile?  
_21.25_

**Da: Samu**  
Sei mio fratello, ti trovo insopportabile per forza.  
Perché?  
_21.27_

**A: Samu**  
No dico seriamente.  
Davvero sono insopportabile?  
Nel senso, mi parleresti se non vi avessi mai conosciuto prima?  
_21.29_

**Da: Samu**  
Ok  
Da quando te ne frega qualcosa di cosa pensano gli altri di te?  
Che succede?  
_21.30_

**A: Samu**  
...  
_21.35_

**Da: Samu**  
Giuro che vengo lì al tuo cazzo di appartamento e ti prendo a calci se non mi dici cosa c'è che non va qui ed ora.  
Mi hai capito bene Atsumu?  
_21.36_

**A: Samu**  
È solo che è complicato  
Non pensavo che Sakusa fosse così... Difficile  
E forse non lo fa nemmeno con cattiveria ok?  
È solo che  
Non lo so ok?  
Perché se chiunque mi dice che sono insopportabile me ne frego. Peggio per lui.  
Ma se me lo dice Sakusa...  
Non lo so ci sto male ok?  
E poi mi sono reso conto che praticamente tutti mi odiano.  
E con tutti intendo letteralmente chiunque.  
Persino i miei compagni di squadra.  
E non lo reggo. Ok?  
_21.45_

**Da: Samu**  
E hai provato a parlarne?  
_21.46_

**A: Samu**  
Con chi?  
E cosa gli dico?  
"Ehi scusate, le vostre parole recano disturbo alla mia persona?"  
Così mi ridono in faccia per l'ennesima volta e la facciamo finita.  
_21.49_

**Da: Samu**  
E cosa vorresti fare?  
_21.50_

**A: Samu**  
Vorrei solo che la smettessero.  
Tutto qui.  
Perché io posso anche impegnarmi ad essere meno fastidioso ma loro...  
_21.53_

**Da: Samu**  
Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, ok?  
Domani passa dal ristorante, ti offro il pranzo.  
_21.56_

**A: Samu**  
Non si risolve tutto col cibo, sai?  
_21.57_

**Da: Samu**  
Forse, ma la maggior parte delle cose sì.  
Puntuale domani.  
_21.59_

***

_Giorni dopo..._

**A: Toya**  
Ho bisogno di un consiglio  
_03.32_

**Da: Toya**  
Se stai avendo un attacco di panico posso solo chiamare l'ambulanza.  
_03.34_

**A: Toya**  
Non ho un attacco di panico da mesi.  
E non ho bisogno di un'ambulanza.  
A meno che non mi stia per venire un attacco di cuore.  
Ma dubito.  
Dovrei fare gli esami...  
_03.35_

**Da: Toya**  
Ehi frena  
Qual è il problema?  
_03.37_

**A: Toya**  
Come si fa a far capire ad una persona che ti piace senza insultarla?  
_03.38_

**Da: Toya**  
Per caso hai capito che prendere a testate qualcuno non è un buon metodo per flirtare?  
_03.40_

**A: Toya**  
Sono serio.  
_03.42_

**Da: Toya**  
Lo conosco almeno?  
_03.43_

**A: Toya**  
No, credo di no. Non gioca a pallavolo...  
_03.46_

**Da: Toya**  
Ah  
Ok  
Ehmmm  
Dovresti tipo essere gentile con lui?  
_03.48_

**A: Toya**  
Ma è stupido  
_03.49_

**Da: Toya**  
Magari devi conoscerlo meglio.  
Nel senso, magari fa solo finta perché è quello che si aspettano gli altri da lui, ecco.  
_03.52_

**A: Toya**  
Oh  
Oh sembra un'ottima idea.  
Grazie.  
'Notte  
_03.54_

**Da: Toya**  
'Notte...  
_03.56_

***

_Poco dopo quella notte..._

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**  
**A: Suna e Osamu Miya**  
C'è un problema.  
Un enorme problema  
_04.00_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**  
**Da: Osamu Miya**  
In realtà sono due i problemi allora.  
_04.02_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimentj**  
**A: Osamu Miya e Suna**  
Kiyoomi mi ha chiesto un consiglio su come piacere ad una persona.  
Mi ha detto che non lo conosco.  
E che non gioca a pallavolo.  
_04.04_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**  
**Da: Osamu Miya**  
È più grave di quanto pensassi.  
Perché Tsumu è completamente perso di Sakusa.  
In maniera completamente irreparabile  
_04.06_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**  
**A: Osamu Miya e Suna**  
Cazzo  
_04.07_  
  
  


***  
  
  


_Un mese dopo..._

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Barnes**  
Vi dobbiamo trovare un terapista di coppia  
_16.21_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Inunaki**  
Uno veramente bravo  
_16.24_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Bokuto**  
Come fate ad odiarvi e poi tre secondi dopo a fare stretching insieme come se niente fosse?  
_16.27_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Meian**  
Ragazzi, davvero, cercate di trovare un equilibrio decente.  
Non stabile. Decente.  
_16.30_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**A: Tutti**  
Non è colpa mia se quando sta zitto Sakusa riesce a non insultarmi  
_16.33_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal**  
**Da: Omi-Omi💞**  
Sto solo pensando insulti migliori  
_16.39_  


***  


**A: Miya**  
Si può sapere cosa vogliono dalla mia vita quelli?  
_16.31_

**Da: Miya**  
Sai, sono i nostri compagni di squadra...  
_16.33_

**A: Miya**  
Ok va bene, ma se litighiamo saranno fatti nostri?  
O no?  
Se in campo funzioniamo che problema hanno loro?  
_16.36_

**Da: Miya**  
Perché lo stai dicendo a me?  
_16.37_

**A: Miya**  
Lascia perdere.  
_16.38_

**Da: Miya**  
No no avanti dimmelo.  
O sono troppo stupido per capire?  
L'ho visto che mi tratti come un idiota sai?  
_16.40_

**A: Miya**  
Cosa?  
Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?  
_16.43_

**Da: Miya**  
Si, quando parliamo. Che adesso fai sempre finta di essere gentile e cose così.  
Cosa credi? Di farmi fesso?  
Sarò anche un idiota ma non sono stupido.  
_16.45_

**A: Miya**  
Oh sì certo perché con tutto quello che fai e per come lo fai vuoi pure che ti dica che sei stupido.  
Sei un coglione se non riesci nemmeno a vedere che sei tipo il miglior palleggiatore del mondo.  
E sei ancora più coglione se credi che a fare quello che fai tu si possa essere stupidi.  
_16.51_

**Da: Miya**  
Non credi che sia stupido?  
_16.52_

**A: Miya**  
Davvero pensavi che io pensassi che ti fossi stupido?  
_16.53_

**Da: Miya**  
Per come ti comporti...  
E con gli altri non ti comporti come con me.  
_16.55_

**A: Miya**  
Dai fai 2 + 2  
_16.57_

**Da: Miya**  
Mi stai prendendo in giro?  
_16.58_

**A: Miya**  
No  
Sto solo cercando di dirti che  
Che mi comporto in modo diverso con te perché non sei come gli altri?  
No?  
_17.02_

**Da: Miya**  
No  
_17.03_

**A: Miya**  
Mi rimangio la parte in cui dico che non sei stupido.  
Sto cercando di dirti che  
Sappi che ti bloccherò dopo averlo detto  
_17.07_

**Da: Miya**  
Cosa?  
_17.08_

**A: Miya**  
Mi comporto in modo diverso perché mi piaci  
Ma se non ti piaccio è ok  
Cioè lo capisco  
Anche se non è ok  
Bene. A mai più.  
_17.12_

**Da: Miya**  
No  
Fermo  
Ehi non provarci nemmeno a bloccarmi  
Ti farò sommergere di messaggi da chiunque  
_17.13_

**A: Miya**  
Hai ancora tre secondi.  
_17.14_

**Da: Miya**  
Cioè io ti piaccio?  
Sul serio?  
Perché sono tipo MESI che mi lamento con Samu che non mi calcoli  
Perché tu mi piaci da... Non so da anni tipo  
_17.15_

**A: Miya**  
Io cosa scusa?  
_17.17_

**Da: Miya**  
Sì mi piaci da anni  
Ok?  
E tipo non pensavo di piacerti  
Perché avanti sono fantastico solo per i fan  
Chi mi conosce di solito mi odia  
E non so come fare ora  
Perché tu mi piaci tipo da impazzire  
E com'è possibile questa cosa?  
Mi stai prendendo in giro?  
Vuoi farti due risate?  
Perché lo stai facendo?  
E' davvero così divertente?  
_17.20_

**A: Miya**  
Miya  
Fermati  
E respira  
Stai avendo un attacco di panico  
_17.21_

Da: Miya  
Come fai a saperlo?  
17.22

**A: Miya**  
Ne ho avuti spesso.  
Ma non ho idea di come aiutare qualcuno.  
Devo chiedere a Motoya  
_17.24_

**Da: Miya**  
Comunque  
Comunque  
Comunque  
Cioè davvero?  
_17.26_

**A: Miya**  
Davvero cosa?  
_17.27_

**Da: Miya**  
Ti piaccio come si piacciono le persone adulte?  
In quel modo lì?  
_17.28_

**A: Miya**  
Sono sorpreso anche io...  
_17.30_

**Da: Miya**  
EHI  
NON SONO COSÌ MALE DA ESSERE SORPRESI.  
_17.32_

**A: Miya**  
Vai convinto...  
_17.35_

**Da: Miya**  
WOW NON CI CREDO  
Se sto sognando non voglio svegliarmi.  
Ci pensi se è tutto un sogno?  
E quando mi sveglierò starò malissimo  
Aaaaahhhh sto già male.  
Dimmi che non è un sogno ti prego  
_17.39_

**A: Miya**  
Magari è un sogno e io in realtà ti odio  
_17.40_

**Da: Miya**  
Ah ah ah wow ora sto meglio  
Ah ah  
Simpatico  
Non mi piaci più.  
_17.43_

**A: Miya**  
Ci sono abituato  
_17.44_

**Da: Miya**  
EHI  
CHE VUOL DIRE?  
SE NON TI DESSE FASTIDIO ESSERE TOCCATO TI TIREREI LE ORECCHIE.  
NON PERMETTERTI MAI PIÙ DI DIRE CHE NON PIACI A NESSUNO.  
_17.47_

**A: Miya**  
Sembri più offeso tu di me perché IO ho detto che non piaccio a nessuno.  
Ok  
Normale?  
_17.50_

**Da: Miya**  
Ho una domanda.  
_17.51_

**A: Miya**  
No  
_17.52_

**Da: Miya**  
Nemmeno sai cosa volevo dire.  
_17.53_

**A: Miya**  
Va bene dai, dimmi  
_17.55_

**Da: Miya**  
Ma quindi ora cosa facciamo?  
Tipo bella per noi e continuiamo a vivere come se niente fosse o  
_17.58_

**A: Miya**  
O?  
_17.59_

**Da: Miya**  
O magari proviamo a stare insieme?  
_18.01_

**A: Miya**  
Ok  
Possiamo provarci  
Ma non mi toccare  
_18.03_

**Da: Miya**  
Ok, per me va bene  
Benissimo  
Ora scusami ma devo andare  
Se senti delle grida non preoccuparti  
Sono solamente io  
Ciao  
_18.07_

**A: Miya**  
Ookk  
_18.08_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Forse in questo capitolo Atsumu è un po' OOC, ma mi piaceva l'idea di fare "umano" anche lui, non è una macchina da pallavolo, in fondo, giusto?


	6. Capitolo 6 - Drama

  


_ Capitolo 6 \- Drama _

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Due mesi dopo  
Dal telefono di Miya..._

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Bokuto**  
@Tomas @Inunaki non entrate  
_09.02_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Inunaki**  
Sono qui fuori, che succede?  
_09.03_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Hinata**  
Stanno litigando.  
Ancora.  
Con delle parole che non posso ripetere davanti a Meian-san  
_09.07_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Inunaki**  
E io mi sto perdendo il drama?  
_09.09_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Meian**  
Drama?  
_09.09_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Inunaki**  
Mia nipote mi ha insegnato un sacco di parole dei giovani.  
E mi saranno utili per approcciarmi a Bokuto, Hinata e Miya.  
_09.12_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Tomas**  
Anche Sakusa fa parte dei giovani  
_09.13_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Inunaki**  
Si ma lui mi spaventa.  
Sorry not sorry  
È un'altra frase giovanile questa.  
_09.16_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
A: tutti**  
Ci siamo anche noi su questo dannato gruppo, comunque.  
_13.21_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Inunaki**  
Spiegami perché devi fare drama quando non ci sono io.  
Cosa racconto all'altra mia nipotina per farla addormentare se non riesco a vedere queste cose?  
_13.28_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Cute as Hell **  
Delle favole come tutte le persone normali?  
_13.30_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Inunaki**  
E qual era la tua preferita?  
_13.33_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Cute as Hell**  
Quella in cui la strega cattiva viene uccisa dai nani e poi viene buttata da un precipizio.  
_13.37_

**Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Inunaki**  
TU NON TI AVVICINERAI MAI AI MIEI NIPOTI  
_13.38_

**Da: MSBY Black Jackal  
A: Tutti**  
Forse non dovrei ma sto ridendo  
_13.39_

***

_Quella stessa mattina..._

**A: Cute as Hell**  
Andiamo a pranzo insieme?  
_10.11_

**Da: Cute as Hell**  
Siamo letteralmente nella stessa stanza  
_10.18_

**A: Cute as Hell**  
Sei molto carino mentre fai i pesi  
_10.20_

**Da: Cute as Hell**  
Sono sicuro che l'occhio nero che sto per farti ti donerà molto  
_10.23_

**A: Cute as Hell**  
Farò il match con i tuoi occhi  
Comunque  
Vuoi o no?  
_10.24_

**Da: Cute as Hell**  
Ti prego no niente match  
Deve essere pulito  
_10.24_

**A: Cute as Hell**  
Se ci pensi indossiamo vestiti matchati ogni giorno  
Posso portarti da Onigiri Miya  
_10.24_

**Da: Cute as Hell**  
E' letteralmente la divisa della squadra...  
Hai una seconda vita segreta in cui sei un cuoco sposato e divorziato, con figli e ora stai cercando di avere la mia eredità?  
_10.25_

**A: Cute as Hell**  
Dettagli irrilevanti.  
Ah ah no  
È mio fratello.  
E lui è fissato con il pulito in cucina  
E fissato col cibo  
Ti va?  
_10.27_

**Da: Cute as Hell**  
Ok ma digli di usare i guanti  
_10.28_

**A: Cute as Hell**  
Sarà fatto!  
_10.29_

_Visualizzato_

***

_Poco dopo..._

**A: Samu**  
Ti porto un nuovo cliente  
Ma ho bisogno di un favore  
_10.27_

**Da: Samu**  
Non avrai cibo gratis  
_11.20_

**A: Samu**  
NON VOGLIO CIBO GRATIS!  
Ma  
Devi mettere i guanti  
E disinfettare ogni cosa  
_12.11_

**Da: Samu**  
È un ispettore della sanità?  
_12.32_

**A: Samu**  
No?  
Credo?  
Però è un po' fissato  
Tipo che ha la vista laser della signora della pubblicità della candeggina  
Stiamo arrivando  
_12.56_

**Da: Samu**  
_Okk  
12.59_

***

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
A: SunaRin e Komori**  
Non indovinerete mai chi è venuto oggi al mio ristorante  
_18.21_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Komori**  
Atsumu?  
_18.29_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
A: SunaRin e Komori**  
Si  
Ma non solo  
Anche Sakusa!  
_18.32_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Komori**  
COSA HA FATTO KIYOOMI?  
E PERCHÉ NON ME LO HA DETTO?  
SEI SICURO FOSSE LUI VERO?  
SECONDO TE LO AVEVA RAPITO?  
In effetti è tutt'oggi che non mi scrive...  
_18.39_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
A: SunaRin e Komori**  
Giuro che era lui  
Non mi sembrava che lo avesse costretto?  
_18.43_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti  
Da: Komori**  
Indago  
_18.47_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi problemi  
A: SunaRin e Komori**  
Farò qualche domanda a mio fratello...  
18.49

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi problemi  
Da: SunaRin**  
Sembra una di quelle commedie che danno in TV  
Mi piace  
_18.58_

**Dal Gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi problemi  
A: SunaRin e Komori**  
Sei una di quelle vecchiette che guardano le cerimonie religiose in tv intervallandole con gli episodi di serie tv romantiche?  
_19.28_

**Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi problemi  
Da: SunaRin**  
Esattamente quelle  
Mi raccomando fate in fretta che tra poco c'è la messa in tv e poi la cena col brodino.  
_19.34_

***

**Da: Toya**  
Ehi  
Come va?  
_18.46_

**A: Toya**  
Hey  
Al solito  
Tu?  
_19.32_

**Da: Toya**  
Bene dai.  
Hai pranzato?  
_19.37_

**A: Toya**  
Si?  
_19.45_

**Da: Toya**  
Cosa?  
_19.47_

**A: Toya**  
Sei il mio nutrizionista?  
_19.49_

**Da: Toya**  
No ma mi preoccupo per te  
Sei un po' pallido, stai prendendo abbastanza sole? E assumendo ferro?  
Una dieta variegata?  
_19.53_

**A: Toya**  
Sono andato al ristorante con un mio compagno di squadra oggi  
_19.56_

**Da: Toya**  
TU COSA?  
_19.57_

**A: Toya**  
Conosceva il proprietario?  
E mi ha assicurato che avrebbe usato i guanti e il disinfettante  
Ed ero vicino alla finestra  
_20.04_

**Da: Toya**  
Chi sei?  
Che ne hai fatto di mio cugino?  
_20.05_

**A: Toya**  
Sono la persona che sta per smettere di parlare con te  
Ciao  
_20.06_

**Da: Toya**  
Ti voglio bene  
_20.07_

**A: Toya**  
Grazie  
_20.09_

**Da: Toya**  
Mi dici chi è?  
_20.09_

**A: Toya**  
No  
_20.13_

**Da: Toya**  
Dai per favore!  
_20.14_

**A: Toya**  
Oh no, si è fatto così tardi, ciao  
_20.17_

**Da: Toya**  
Tanto lo scoprirò!!!!!  
_20.18_

_Visualizzato_  


***

**Da: Samu**  
Chi era quel tipo?  
Non uno di quelli che incontri con quell'app  
Ahhh te l'ho già detto che non li voglio incontrare  
_23.03_

**A: Samu**  
Eh?  
Ah Sakusa intendi?  
_23.04_

**Da: Samu**  
Sakusa?  
Il cugino di Komori?  
Quello per cui hai pianto sei anni per trovare il numero?  
_23.06_

**A: Samu**  
Uno   
Non ho pianto sei anni  
Due si è lui.  
Quel Sakusa  
Cioè dai è bellissimo ma lo hai visto? È perfetto  
Perché è così bello?  
_23.09_

**Da: Samu**  
Questi gay panic mi divertono tantissimo  
_23.10_

**A: Samu**  
Perché ti diverte vedermi in difficoltà?  
_23.10_

**Da: Samu**  
Non saprei proprio  
Avete già scopato? Ha già infranto tutti i tuoi sogni adolescenziali dandoti un due di picche stratosferico?  
_23.13_

**A: Samu**  
No non abbiamo mai scopato  
E no, non ha ancora infranto nessuno dei miei sogni  
_23.15_

**Da: Samu**  
Giusto, se non ci parli non può deluderti  
E poi, serio? Mai fatto nulla? È un record per te.  
_23.16_

**A: Samu**  
Ah ah ora rido  
Fottiti  
_23.18_

**Da: Samu**  
Ma almeno ci parli?  
_23.20_

**A: Samu**  
No l'ho rapito e lo tengo legato in cantina.  
_23.22_

**Da: Samu**  
Uhm giusto, ottima scelta.  
Dagli da mangiare e fagli prendere un po' di sole per fissare le vitamine  
_23.24_

**A: Samu**  
Ti odio  
Comunque credo che sarebbe più probabile che lui mi rapisse.  
E mi uccidesse  
Oppure lo farebbe suo cugino per lui  
_23.29_

**Da: Samu**  
Suo cugino per lui?  
_23.32_

**A: Samu**  
Si, mi ha detto che sono molto legati. E a Sakusa non piace sporcarsi quindi credo sia più probabile che mi uccida Komori...  
_23.38_

**Da: Samu**  
Chiederò a Suna di chiederglielo.  
Così magari può torturarti anche da parte mia  
_23.41_

**A: Samu**  
Stronzo.  
Me ne vado.  
_23.45_

**Da: Samu**  
Mai sentito complimento più bello  
_23.46_

_Visualizzato_

***

**Al gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Miya**  
Comunque Inunaki non sei così vecchio da non sapere come parliamo...  
_00.02_

**Al gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Meian**  
Ma ti sembra l'ora di essere svegli questa? Domani c'è allenamento!  
_00.04_

**Al gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Miya**  
Sono un uomo libero io!  
_00.06_

**Al gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
A: Tutti**  
Va a dormire e falla finita  
_00.09_

**Al gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal  
Da: Miya**  
Ok, notte Omi-Omi  
_00.10_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo a metà della storia con questo capitolo, spero vi stia piacendo.  
> Buona giornata


	7. Capitolo 7 - Vacanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate ma per motivi di salute non sono a casa mia e non dispongo del mio PC perciò non sono riuscita a mettere il grassetto e il corsivo. Mi scuso già da ora e spero riusciate a leggere il capitolo comunque.  
> Buona giornata.

Due mesi e mezzo dopo...

Inizio luglio...

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Meian

Anche quest'anno la stagione è finita, mi auguro che oltre ad aver passato questi mesi sapendo che questo è un lavoro, e averlo quindi preso con serietà e professionalità, vi siate anche divertiti.

Rimanete allenati ma RIPOSATEVI

Lo dico soprattutto a voi quattro squilibrati più giovani

Buone vacanze

E per qualsiasi cosa c'è sempre questo gruppo

16.22

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Inunaki

Grazie Cap

Come già detto da Meian il gruppo c'è, è sempre qui

Ma siamo in vacanza

Quindi pochi litigi.

Chi deve intendere intenda.

Tutti gli altri in camper.

16.28

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

A: Tutti

Gentile come la carta vetrata Inunaki-san

16.30

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Barnes

Buone vacanze.

16.30

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Miya 🍰

So che non state assolutamente parlando di me (giusto Inunaki-san?) ma mi sento di dire che ultimamente io e Omi-kun non stiamo litigando così tanto.

16.33

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Tomas

Non potete litigare visto che sono tre giorni che non vi vedete...

16.35

Dal Gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Bokuto

E poi la settimana scorsa avete litigato perché Omi-kun ti aveva nascosto le scarpe.

16.37

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

A: tutti

Comunque non ero stato io.

16.41

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Miya 🍰

COSA?

E PERCHE' ALLORA NON LO HAI DETTO?

16.42

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

A: Tutti

Avevo solo voglia di litigare

16.43

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Barnes

Vorrei dire qualcosa tipo che non vedo l'ora di non vedervi per tutta l'estate

Ma mi mancherà sentirvi litigare e cercare di capirne il motivo.

16.47

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Tomas

E scommettere i succhi di frutta della mensa su quale fosse il motivo del litigio...

16.48

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Barnes

Bei tempi...

16.48

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Inunaki

Esatto, per tutte le vacanze evitate di litigare con qualcuno così potremo goderci il drama tutti insieme il prossimo anno.

16.50

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Miya 🍰

Non siamo un fenomeno da baraccone.

Ora ci incontreremo tutti i giorni solo per litigare senza di voi.

Vero Omi-kun?

16.53

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

A: Tutti

Si

16.54

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Bokuto

Siete davvero d'accordo su qualcosa o sto sognando?

16.56

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

A: Tutti

Ho avuto la tua stessa reazione quando ho visto che ha scritto qualcosa di intelligente.

16.59

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Miya 🍰

Ecco, ora non siamo già più d'accordo.

17.00

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Meian

Stronchiamo questo litigio sul nascere

Con l'allenatore avevamo pensato ad una cena/pranzo circa a metà estate

Sareste disponibili?

17.06

Dal gruppo: MSBY Black Jackal

Da: Hinata

Certo che sì!

Già non vedo l'ora di rivedervi!

17.07

***

Da: Miya 🍰

Ehi Omi-Omi

19.03

A: Miya 🍰

Ehi

19.06

Da: Miya 🍰

Cosa farai quest'estate?

19.08

A: Miya 🍰

Volevo andare a trovare mia sorella prima che si trasferisca ad Hong Kong

Ma giusto qualche giorno

Tu?

19.11

Da: Miya 🍰

Andrò a trovare mia madre qualche giorno

Anche perché non credo che sarebbe in grado di sopportarmi di più

19.15

A: Miya 🍰

A te piace il mare, giusto?

19.16

Da: Miya 🍰 

Si abbastanza, perché?

19.18

A: Miya 🍰

Ti va se andiamo un po' al mare?

Ok forse è un po' una cosa affrettata, sono passati solo cinque mesi

E nemmeno mi lascio toccare

Però insomma se ti va

E ovviamente non sei obbligato a dire di sì.

Posso chiedere a Motoya se non ti va ecco

19.24

Da: Miya 🍰 

No ehi ok

Mi andrebbe davvero un sacco di passare un po' di tempo con te

Sarebbe divertente

19.27

A: Miya 🍰

Divertente? Passare del tempo con me?

19.29

Da: Miya 🍰

Sì

Cioè se tu non mi piacessi non staremmo insieme, no?

E ti trovo interessante e simpatico.

Quindi sì, mi va di passare del tempo con te in vacanza.

19.33

A: Miya 🍰

Grazie

19.34

Da: Miya 🍰

Non devi ringraziarmi, è la verità

Avevi già pensato a qualche posto?

19.34

A: Miya 🍰

Oh

Sì

Shirahama Beach

19.36

Da: Miya 🍰

Wow è una bella spiaggia

Mi piace, sì

Quando?

19.38

A: Miya 🍰

In realtà quando vuoi e per quanto tempo vuoi.

Io non ho limiti di tempo o di parenti

19.40

Da: Miya 🍰

Ok, allora guardo un po' i giorni e poi ti so dire

Entro breve

19.42

A: Miya 🍰

Ok

19.42

Da: Miya 🍰

Intanto

Ti va se domani andiamo a pranzo insieme?

19.43

A: Miya 🍰

Da tuo fratello?

19.45

Da: Miya 🍰

No, pensavo al ristorante vicino alla piscina.

Ho letto le recensioni e hanno detto che è molto pulito!

19.47

A: Miya 🍰

Va bene

Ti va se dopo vieni da me o andiamo da te e guardiamo un film?

19.48

Da: Miya 🍰

Perfetto!

Alle 12.30 puntuale

19.50

A: Miya 🍰

Sei tu quello perennemente in ritardo comunque

19.50

Da: Miya 🍰

NON E' VERO!

19.51

A: Miya 🍰

Posso elencarti una serie di eventi in cui eri in ritardo.

Ordine cronologico o alfabetico?

19.53

Da: Miya 🍰

Questa mi sembra violenza psicologica

19.54

A: Miya 🍰

Certo, certo

Puntuale domani

19.56

Da: Miya 🍰

Gne gne gne

19.58

***

Da: Samu

Domani vieni a pranzo?

21.08

A: Samu

Mi spiace, no

Ho un appuntamento 💪

21.14

Da: Samu

Con chi?

21.16

A: Samu

Un tizio

Sembra simpatico

21.18

Da: Samu

E Sakusa?

21.19

A: Samu

Con lui è ok

Nel senso, litighiamo e battibecchiamo

Come al solito

21.22

Da: Samu

Quindi hai gettato la spugna con lui?

21.26

A: Samu

No

E' solo che non mi sembra giusto fossilizzarmi su qualcosa

Tutto qui

21.28

Da: Samu

Oh... Ok ok

E' la tua vita

Comunque

La stagione sportiva è finita vero?

21.34

A: Samu

SIIIII

VACANZA

21.36

Da: Samu

Passerai a trovare mamma?

21.38

A: Samu

Sì, starò da lei qualche giorno.

Poi verrò a darti fastidio in negozio

E poi verrò a darti fastidio anche a casa

E infine sto organizzando una vacanza

21.42

Da: Samu

Con il tizio dell'appuntamento di domani?

21.44

A: Samu

Eh?

Oh no

NO

Con un mio compagno di squadra

21.48

Da: Samu

Che immagino abbia un nome...

21.49

A: Samu

Sakusa

21.50

Da: Samu

Andrai in vacanza con la tua cotta storica con cui litighi anche mentre dormi e ti senti con un tizio a caso che nemmeno conosci?

21.52

A: Samu

Per caso fai il tifo per me?

21.53

Da: Samu

Non azzardarti a pensare che io speri che tu riesca a fare colpo su Sakusa.

21.55

A: Samu

L'ho già fatto, troppo tardi.

Notte bro

21.57

***

A: Toya

Devo darti un'informazione di servizio

19.54

Da: Toya

Sono pronto

20.00

A: Toya

In pratica ho chiesto a Miya di venire in vacanza con me

Visto che tu mi hai detto che non puoi

E non ho intenzione di andare in giro da solo.

20.05

Da: Toya

Non ho ancora capito perché da solo non potevi andarci

Comunque

Che ti ha detto?

20.07

A: Toya

Ha detto di sì.

E gli va anche bene il posto che ho scelto.

Mi deve solo dire quando

20.11

Da: Toya

Bravo cuginetto!

Sono così fiero di te!

20.14

A: Toya

Tu cosa farai?

20.17

Da: Toya

Io e la mia ragazza stavamo pensando di andare in montagna.

O forse di cercare un benedetto appartamento

Ma non ho proprio ben capito cosa voglia fare

20.21

A: Toya

Ok

Divertiti

20.23

***

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

A: SunaRin e Komori

No raga

Non potete capire

Credo di essere sull'orlo di una crisi isterica

22.01

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

Da: Komori

Perché amico?

E' grave?

22.02

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

A: SunaRin e Komori

Quell'imbecille di mio fratello

Ma come si permette

Andrei in quel cazzo di appartamento solo per prenderlo a testate

22.05

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

Da: SunaRin

[foto inviata]

[foto inviata]

Come puoi notare i motivi per cui lo hai preso a calci in sei anni sono vari

Perciò spiegati meglio

22.08

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

A: SunaRin e Komori

Quel mentecatto mi ha detto che domani ha un appuntamento con un tizio

E che quest'estate andrà in vacanza con Sakusa.

20.11

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

Da: Komori

Oh sì, Sakusa me lo ha detto

Che vanno in vacanza insieme

Perché io gli ho detto che non posso e da solo non vuole andarci

20.14

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

Da: Suna

Come mai non voleva andarci da solo?

20.16

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

Da: Komori

Credo che abbia paura?

Tipo nel caso gli venisse un attacco di panico?

O forse è solo perché non gli hanno mai permesso di andare in vacanza da solo

Non lo so

20.20

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

Da: SunaRin

Oh... Mi spiace

Ma questo tizio si sa chi è?

20.22

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

A: SunaRin e Komori

Non me lo ha detto.

Ma giuro che appena lo vedo lo prendo a calci

Cioè dai con che coraggio fa una cosa del genere?

20.27

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

Da: Komori

Non credo stia facendo un torto a Sakusa però

Nel senso, Sakusa non mi ha detto nulla su una possibile loro relazione.

20.31

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

A: SunaRin e Komori

Atsumu è un idiota ma non credo che tradirebbe qualcuno

O almeno lo spero per lui

20.35

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

Da: Komori

Lo spero anche io per lui, Kiyoomi non sa esattamente perdonare le persone per queste cose...

20.37

Dal gruppo: Prendere in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti

A: SunaRin e Komori

E gli starebbe pure bene

20.41

***

Da: Miya 🍰

[foto inviata]

22.02

A: Miya 🍰

E' la chat con tuo fratello?

22.06

Da: Miya 🍰

Sì

Sto impazzendo

22.07

A: Miya 🍰

Perché?

22.10

Da: Miya 🍰

Perché?

Perché mi ha detto "non azzardarti a pensare che io speri che tu riesca a fare colpo su Sakusa" e io gli ho davvero risposto "L'ho già fatto"

Cioè l'ho già fatto.

Capito?

E se lui capisse?

22.13

A: Miya 🍰

Lui avrà sicuramente pensato che tu abbia già pensato che lui speri che tu faccia colpo su di me.

Non credo che una persona che non sa nulla penserebbe a quel "l'ho già fatto" intendendolo come un ho già fatto colpo.

22.15

Da: Miya 🍰

Ne sei sicuro?

22.15

A: Miya 🍰

Credo di sì

Ti ha più detto niente?

22.18

Da: Miya 🍰

No, non mi ha detto nulla.

22.19

A: Miya 🍰

Ok, allora va a dormire

Così domani ti alzi ad un'ora decente

E magari arrivi anche puntuale

22.24

Da: Miya 🍰

Oook

Ma anche tu va' a dormire

Che è già un po' tardi

22.26

A: Miya 🍰

'Notte 

22.27

Da: Miya 🍰

Buona notte! 💕

22.27

N.B. Il secondo messaggio ad inizio capitolo, quello di Inunaki, è un "gioco di parole" o una "battuta brutta", ma questo genere di battute mi fa ridere e non sono riuscita a trattenermi.  
  
Perdonatemi per l'attesa e per il capitolo privo di grossetto e corsivo ma non sono a casa mia per motivi di salute e mi sto arrangiando con gli oggetti che ho. Spero davvero possiate scusarmi.  
Buona giornata


	8. Capitolo 8 - Foto

_Poche_ _settimane dopo..._

_Sakusa e Atsumu sono partiti_ _per_ _la loro vacanza._

**Da: Toya**

Come sta il mio cugino preferito?

_19.02_

**A: Toya**

Lo conosco?

_19.03_

**Da:** **Toya**

Ah ah ah simpatico

Come stai?

_19.05_

**A: Toya**

Bene dai

Tu?

_19.06_

**Da:** **Toya**

Bene bene

Com'è l'appartamento?

_19.08_

**A: Toya**

Non male. Lo abbiamo disinfettato tutto però.

Si vede il mare dal balcone

_19.11_

**Da: Toya**

Miya ti ha aiutato?

_19.12_

**A:** **Toya**

Si?

_19.15_

**Da:** **Toya**

Wow ok

E com'è andata oggi? Avete litigato?

_19.17_

**A** : **Toya**

No, nessun litigio.

Anche se fa schifo a lavare i piatti

_19.20_

**Da: Toya**

Hahahaha poverino

Non essere troppo cattivo con lui

_19.22_

**A: Toya**

Se lui non fosse così stupido sarebbe tutto più semplice

_19.24_

**Da** : **Toya**

Uff anche tu ti impegni però sai

_19.25_

**A: Toya**

Ha ha

Vado... Devo assicurarmi che pulisca bene le verdure per la cena.

_19.28_

**Da: Toya**

Rip giovane soldato Miya

_19.30_

**A** : **Toya**

L'unica cosa che sta per morire qui è la mia voglia di vivere

_19.34_

**Da: Toya**

Non può essere così male

_19.37_

**A: Toya**

Oh dici?

Ha appena rischiato di inciampare sulle sue stesse ciabatte

E le aveva nei piedi

E io sto ridendo

_19.41_

**Da: Toya**

Salvate il soldato Miya

_19.44_

***

_Il_ _giorno dopo..._

**Da: Miya 🍰**

[Foto inviata] 

TADAAAAN

_22.02_

**A** : **Miya 🍰**

Cosa diavolo è questa?

_22.04_

**Da: Miya 🍰**

Una tua foto, mi sembra ovvio.

E ora diventerà anche lo sfondo del mio PC, del mio telefono, delle chat di WhatsApp e anche della mia intera vita

_22.09_

**A: Miya 🍰**

Imbarazzante

_22.10_

**Da: Miya 🍰**

Ma se sei carinissimo

_22.13_

**A** : **Miya** 🍰

Scusa dove?

_22.14_

**Da** : **Miya 🍰**

Sei bellissimo

Fidati di me

_22.16_

**A: Miya 🍰**

Anche tu

Sei davvero bello

_22.17_

**Da** : **Miya 🍰**

🥺

_22.18_

**A: Miya** 🍰

Perché stai gridando in bagno?

_22.32_

**Da: Miya 🍰**

Oh Omi-Omi

Non puoi davvero capire

_22.35_

**A** : **Miya** 🍰

Ah no?

_22.36_

**Da: Miya 🍰**

No

Perché il ragazzo più bello del mondo mi ha detto che sono carino

Cioè a me

Proprio a me!

Capito?

_22.37_

**A: Miya 🍰**

Ok

_22.38_

**Da: Miya 🍰**

Giusto per info

Tu sei il ragazzo più bello del mondo

Ora scusami

Torno ad urlare

_22.40_

**A: Miya 🍰**

Smettila e vieni a letto

È già tardi

Ehi Miya?

_22.44_

**Da: Miya 🍰**

Perché mi chiami per cognome 😭

_22.46_

**A: Miya 🍰**

Come vuoi che ti chiami?

_22.48_

**Da** : **Miya** 🍰

Oh ci scommetto che mi hai saltato nome e cognome

_22.49_

**A: Miya 🍰**

[Foto inviata]

In realtà, come puoi vedere, solo il cognome

_22.51_

**Da** : **Miya 🍰**

Con una fetta di torta!

Perché sono dolce?

_22.53_

**A: Miya 🍰**

No

Perché sai cucinare bene

_22.55_

**Da: Miya 🍰**

Fottiti

Ora cambio il tuo di nome

Non te lo meriti

Uffa

_22.58_

**A** : **Miya 🍰**

Vieni a letto

_22.58_

**Da: Miya 🍰**

Arrivo

_23.00_

***

_Il giorno dopo._..

**A: Samu**

Ehilà

_10.32_

**Da** : **Samu**

Sei già in vacanza?

_10.38_

**A: Samu**

Sì

È il terzo giorno

Come te la passi?

_10.41_

**Da: Samu**

Sapendo che non puoi arrivare qui da un momento all'altro è tutto più tranquillo e sereno

_10.46_

**A: Samu**

Fottiti

Comunque

Sakusa è tipo troppo shnajsmdjsksm

_10.48_

**Da: Samu**

Si, non fai altro che dirlo

_10.50_

**A: Samu**

No intendo veramente ora

Cioè

L'ho visto dopo che si è fatto il bagno in mare e davvero

Perché esistono persone così belle?

Per distruggere l'autostima alla gente e basta

È troppo bello

_10.58_

**Da: Samu**

Sei completamente fuori di testa

_11.02_

**A** : **Samu**

Fuori di testa per lui

_11.03_

**Da: Samu**

Imbarazzante

Sei. Imbarazzate.

_11.08_

**A: Samu**

Ieri anche Sakusa mi ha detto che sono imbarazzante

Magari lo sono davvero...

_11.10_

**Da: Samu**

Perché?

_11.13_

**A:** **Samu**

Boh non ricordo... Stavamo parlando di qualcosa la sera prima di andare a dormire

_11.15_

**Da** : **Samu**

Uhm

E con il tizio dell'appuntamento?

_11.21_

**A: Samu**

Chi?

_11.23_

**Da: Samu**

Come chi?

_11.26_

**A: Samu**

Devo andare, Sakusa vuole tornare in appartamento per pranzo.

Ci sentiamo

_11.32_

***

**Dal** **gruppo: Prendiamo in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**

**A: SunaRin** e **Komori**

Quel dannato bastardo

Ci ha presi in giro

_15.23_

**Dal** **gruppo** : **Prendiamo in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**

**Da: SunaRin**

Perché dici così?

_15.29_

**Dal gruppo: Prendiamo in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**

**A: SunaRin e Komori**

Perché nemmeno se lo ricorda il tizio dell'appuntamento a pranzo

E lui si ricorda ogni cazzo di persona con cui ha parlato in tutta la sua vita

_15.33_

**Dal** **gruppo: Prendiamo in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**

**Da: Komori**

Quindi secondo te non voleva venire a pranzo al tuo ristorante?

_15.37_

**Dal gruppo: Prendiamo in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**

**A: SunaRin e Komori**

No è qualcosa di più importante

Se non avesse voluto incontrarmi me lo avrebbe detto

Voleva nascondere qualcosa

_15.42_

**Dal** **gruppo: Prendiamo in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**

**Da: Komori**

Ok ma cosa?

_15.44_

**Dal gruppo: Prendiamo in giro Atsumu Miya per i suoi fallimenti**

**A: SunaRin e Komori**

Ottima domanda, lo devo scoprire

_15.46_

***

_Il_ _giorno dopo..._

_Quarto giornodi vacanza..._

**A: Toya**

Ho un problema Toya

_06.12_

**Da: Toya**

Posso aiutarti?

Hai provato a chiedere a Miya?

_06.17_

**A: Toya**

E' Miya il problema

_06.22_

**Da: Toya**

Cos'ha fatto?

_06.24_

**A: Toya**

In realtà niente.

Ed è questo il problema

_06.28_

**Da: Toya**

Non capisco

_06.30_

**A: Toya**

Se lui avesse fatto qualcosa per farsi odiare sarebbe tutto più semplice

E invece non lo fa

_06.34_

**Da** : **Toya**

Ma se litigate ogni due per tre

_06.35_

**A: Toya**

Ma a me piace quando litighiamo

Perché non sono cose serie

E entrambi sappiamo che non ce l'abbiamo uno con l'altro

_06.37_

**Da** : **Toya**

E allora dov'è il problema?

Se litigate e non vi odiate è tutto a posto

_06.39_

**A: Toya**

No

Perché lui a me piace

Tantissimo

_06.41_

**Da: Toya**

Ti piace significa che lo ami?

_06.43_

**A: Toya**

Forse

Ed è strano, ok?

A me non è mai piaciuto nessuno in quel senso

Come ci si comporta?

E poi nemmeno ho il coraggio di toccarlo come posso essere un partner decente?

_06.46_

**Da: Toya**

Stai dando per scontato che lui ricambi?

_06.48_

**A: Toya**

Stiamo letteralmente insieme da cinque mesi

Cinque mesi

E nemmeno l'ho mai toccato

Come fa a stare con me?

_06.51_

**Da: Toya**

Voi cosa?

_06.52_

**A: Toya**

Cosa?

_06.52_

**Da: Toya**

Hai appena scritto che state insieme

_06.53_

**A: Toya**

Sì

E allora?

_06.54_

**Da** : **Toya**

Da cinque mesi

Cinque fottuti mesi

_06.56_

**A: Toya**

Cosa c'entra ora?

_06.57_

**Da: Toya**

Perché non me lo hai detto?

_06.58_

**A: Toya**

Non è una cosa importante

_06.59_

**Da** : **Toya**

Si che lo è cazzo

Lo è perché tu ti stai facendo un milione di pare per quel Miya

E stai cercando di capire come tu possa piacergli

E non mi hai detto nulla

_07.03_

**A:** **Toya**

Sei arrabbiato?

_07.04_

**Da: Toya**

No

Credo di no

Sono solo... Sorpreso

Ok?

Perché sei mio cugino e

Wow cioè non me lo sarei aspettato

Non così almeno, ecco

_07.08_

**A: Toya**

E' strano?

_07.09_

**Da: Toya**

Cosa?

_07.09_

**A: Toya**

Che mi piaccia qualcuno in questo modo

_07.10_

**Da** : **Toya**

No, non lo è

Anzi

Sono molto felice per te

E anche per Miya...

_07.13_

**A** : **Toya**

Comunque non è così male come sembra

_07.15_

**Da** : **Toya**

Comunque non ricordo più qual era il problema di cui dovevi parlarmi

_07.16_

**A** : **Toya**

Il problema era proprio il fatto che non è così male

Nel senso

Mi sento strano?

Perché non mi era mai capitato di amare una persona in questo modo?

_07.18_

**Da:** **Toya**

E' strano sì, forse ti senti anche un po' impotente, vero?

_07.19_

**A:** **Toya**

Perchè non posso decidere quanto amarlo

_07.21_

**Da: Toya**

Ma ti senti anche bene

Sei felice con lui mi sembra, no?

_07.23_

**A** : **Toya**

Sì, decisamente sì

_07.24_

**Da: Toya**

Finché sarai felice con lui sarà quello giusto

_07.25_

**A: Toya**

Grazie

E scusa, magari stavi dormendo

_07.27_

**Da** : **Toya**

In realtà sto cercando di capire come spostare un armadio a muro dalla camera da letto alla sala facendolo passare dalla porta senza smontarlo

_07.28_

**A: Toya**

Non puoi?

Non ci passa?

_07.30_

**Da: Toya**

Proprio quello che temevo

Ora vado

E riposati

_07.33_

**A** : **Toya**

Anche tu

_07.35_

*******

_Il giorno dopo..._

_Quinto giorno di vacanza.._.

**Da: Cute as Hell**

[foto inviata]

_23.12_

**A: Cute as Hell**

Quando me l'hai fatta?

_23.15_

**Da: Cute as Hell**

E' importante?

_23.17_

**A: Cute as Hell**

No, in effetti no

Ma perché?

_23.18_

**Da: Cute as Hell**

Volevo un ricordo di queste vacanze, tutto qui

_23.22_

**A: Cute as Hell**

E' così carina questa cosa 😊

_23.26_

**Da:** **Cute as Hell**

Già...

Quando vieni in camera mi puoi portare un bicchiere d'acqua?

_23.28_

**A: Cute as Hell**

Due minuti e arrivo

_23.29_

**Da: Cute as Hell**

Grazie

E

Devo dirti una cosa

_23.31_

**A: Cute as Hell**

E' successo qualcosa?

_23.31_

**Da: Cute as Hell**

No, no

Però ci eravamo detti che non c'era fretta di dirlo a qualcuno, no?

_23.33_

**A: Cute as Hell**

Sì lo ricordo

_23.35_

**Da: Cute as Hell**

Ieri per sbaglio l'ho detto a Motoya

_23.37_

**A** : **Cute** **as** **Hell**

Oh ok

Hahaha pensavo qualcosa di grave

E' ok, tranquillo

_23.39_

**Da:** **Cute** **as** **Hell**

Sei sicuro che non ti dia fastidio?

_23.39_

**A** : **Cute** **as** **Hell**

Scherzi?

Sono contento che non ti metta in imbarazzo stare con me

E poi tuo cugino è una brava persona

Giusto?

_23.41_

**Da: Cute as Hell**

Sì, è una brava persona

Perché?

_23.43_

**A: Cute as Hell**

Perchésperoche almeno lui non voglia uccidermi

Mi bastano già SunaRin e Osamu

_23.44_

**Da** : **Cute** **as** **Hell**

Vieni qui?

_23.45_

**A: Cute as Hell**

Arrivo.

_23.46_

**Da: Cute as** **Hell**

Ricordati l'acqua

_23.46_

**A: Cute as Hell**

Arrivo tra un attimo

_23.47_

N.B.

Link twitter prima foto:

https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1288869582858383366?s=19 

N.B.

Link profilo twitter artist della seconda foto:

https://twitter.com/thejules93/status/1344261472268951554?s=20


End file.
